Nerlen Fader (Extinction)
|status = Alive |age = 40 |born = 1993 |origin = Alabama, USA |gender = Male |ethnicity = African-american |hair color = Black |eye color = Blue |first appearance = |last appearance = |life span = Chapter 24 - Chapter 60 |relations = (Son) (Daughter) |created by = NOStalgic}} |songlink = Can't Feel My Face}} Nerlen Fader is a major character in Extinction. An orphan taken in by a group of bikers, Nerlen grew up with a thirst for adventure. His chance for fame as a promising baseball player were ruined by the outbreak. After a tragic night that left him without his girlfriend, child or adoptive parents, Nerlen and remaining bikers turned to a life of raiding. Karma caught up to Nerlen and seeking redemption he and his group, including trusted friend Oliver, became traveling heroes. The life of danger eventually had him establishing a safe haven in Delaware. While he kept the zone safe for years, guilt from his past--in particular his inability to locate his missing children--left him drifting into depression and alcoholism. When his shortcomings were exposed by Joel and Lindsay Grayson, Nerlen stepped down out of his shame. This would indirectly lead to the fall of his zone by infected. Further ashamed of his actions Nerlen isolated himself from others, preferring to sit in sorrow than try to help. Their capture by Blackheart initially left Nerlen feeling more hopeless and willing to die a meaningless death. Seeing his friends get brutally tortured repaired his desire to help, as did his friendship with Kim Coleman. When the time came to breakout, Nerlen stepped up to lead his friends to safety. He continued to lead them across the East Coast, where he effortlessly made the tough calls needed to protect them. Their arrival in Florida left him dwelling on his actions and failure to protect everyone as their numbers dwindled drastically. He successfully lifted that weight from his shoulders and looked forward to continuing helping others in the costal zone. Overview From poverty in Alabama to leader of one of the last communities standing, Nerlen sure had lots of transitions needed to be made in order to achieve his new life. It was these changes in life that left Nerlen with guilt for past deeds and outliving others, but he still has managed to keep his head held up high. Charming, confident, intelligent, fierce, brave and a heart of gold, Nerlen is the type of man you want to lead. He truly cares for his people and would do anything to ensure their safety, even if it meant throwing his own life on the line. Of course, it is because of this that buried within Nerlen is insecurity and an obsession to blame himself for everything that may happen. It is these flaws that may sometime hold Nerlen back from his true potential, but all in all, Nerlen is one of the best damn men you will ever know nowadays. Arc Killed Victims *Moderate amount of people *Numerous amounts of infected ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters Category:BPC Category:Heroes